Prince Charming Is Real
by viridianaln9
Summary: AJ Lee has been like a butterfly going from one flower to another. Can one man finally make her stable and happy just likeshe wants? OC X AJ, Axel X Mickie. Sequel to Chasing A Country Girl.
1. He Doesn't Dig Crazy Chicks

**Prince Charming Is Real **

_Summary:_ _**AJ Lee has been like a butterfly going from one flower to another. Can one man finally make her stable and happy just like she wants? OC X AJ Lee, Axel X Mickie Sequel to Chasing A Country Girl **_

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this story. Is a guy OC which you guys met in Chasing A Country Girl. This is Marcus story, Axel will be here too. It will take place a year after Chasing A Country Girl. So let's get on with it. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE and the theme song it belongs to Papa Roach. I only own and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Bio**

**Name:** Marcus Blake

**Height:** 6'5

**Hair/Eye Color:** Dark Blond/ Blue

**Description:** Marcus is muscular and refines but has this bad boy look. His hair is short and he has it spiky in the front. He is one tough cookie wearing jeans and leather jacket. Marcus like Axel is quiet but he is more like an asshole and you have to be a bit thick-skin to be with him. His in-ring wear are black tights with a white tiger on the side, he has black gloves and black elbow pads.

**Things You Need To Know:** Marcus I known to be one of the hardest guys to impress in the roster. He has won a couple of championships he is a triple crown. He has been in the ring one year longer than Axel Chase his half-brother. He is a business-man and helps Maureen sometimes.

**Finisher:** **Hard To Miss** (very similar to an F5) and **Knockout (**Spear)

**Theme Song:** Give Me Back My Life by Papa Roach.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Prince Charming Is Real**

**Chapter 1: He Doesn't Dig Crazy Chicks.**

AJ walked the backstage area with sadness to her features. Since everything that had gone down with CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Kane, John Cena and lastly Dolph Ziggler all the man in the locker room seemed to look at her with caution. She couldn't even try to make conversation with a guy before they shot her a nasty look or expecting something to go down.

As of now she was focusing on her wrestling career not someone else's. She wanted to win the Divas Championship her ex-friend had already won it, why not her? She could do it.

"AJ you have a match against Eve." Vickie told her. AJ sighed Vickie still hadn't let it go that she had dated her ex-boy toy.

"Alright." AJ said.

#

Marcus walked the backstage area with not much happiness. He had been drafted to Raw three months ago and it was weird. He was going in a tag team run with Axel and with his brother being in cloud nine at the moment it didn't help at all his weirdness.

"Ah an intellect just like myself, Marcus is good to see you." Damian Sandow said.

"Look, Sandow I am not a show-off." Marcus said. "As for define please I don't waste my time showing my brains I know I have them."

"Is that so, than delight me with a match to show you." Sandow said.

"That's good with me." Marcus said.

Marcus saw as Sandow left and went and as he turned around he felt something collide with him and turned to see AJ on the floor. He had to smirk; hey he had to have some fun.

"So, how low did you have to fall?" Marcus told her.

"I don't know your big old body was in my way." AJ told him. Marcus eyes went into slits, he didn't mean that at all but hey he wasn't going to tell her that. He was going to walk away when AJ looked at him. "You're just going to leave and not help me up." she said.

Marcus grabbed her arm and practically yanked her up. AJ kneaded her arm.

"You could have been softer you know." She said.

"Ah, sorry princess it's not my style." Marcus said.

"Jerk." She said Marcus bended down and smirked at her.

"It's always my pleasure to be." He said walking away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match 1—Eve vs. AJ Lee _

"**Well this match should be interesting."** Cole said.

"**Of course it should it's loaded with Divas."** King said.

"**And one of those Divas is crazy."** Cole said.

Eve came out and she was given a lot of boos from the fans. She was in the ring and as AJ came out she was given a very mix reaction.

When the bell rand they got into a grapple and Eva was the first to get the move, she threw AJ into a side supplex into the mat. Eve grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the side once again. AJ got up and went after Eve she jumped on her and did a hurracarana to get her into a pin.

1...2…and Eve kicked out. AJ needed to win this match if she wanted any contention to the Divas Championship and she had to prove herself again.

As Eve got up AJ took advantage and kicked her in the head in a bicycle kick getting her down. And went for the pin again.

1…2…3…. and the match was over.

"**AJ won against the number one contender of the Divas Championship."** Cole said.

"**That's right."** King said. AJ celebrated and went to the back.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

AJ walked back happy to have done something good for her.

"You think only one match is going to change anything." Vickie told her.

"Well it was against the number one contender." AJ said. Vickie got in her face.

"Listen to me very clearly AJ you will not get anywhere near the Divas championship if I have any say on it." Vickie said. "Ah look at you nothing but trash."

Vickie moved away laughing. AJ had gleams of tears in her eyes. She walked away to the direction of her locker room.

As she walked away her arm hit a bigger one. She looked up to see Marcus.

"Not you again." She said.

"I have a match your highness." Marcus said, he looked at her and saw the gleam of tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she asked. Marcus raised his arms.

"It was just a question, but hey it's not my problem." He said walking away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match 2; Daniel Sandow vs. Marcus Blake _

"**Now I wonder why this match got started in the first place."** Cole said.

"**All I can say it's that it's Sandow's mouth that got him in trouble."** King said.

Sandow came out first to boos of the crowd. He had a microphone in hand.

"This match did not have to happen but my intellectual or whom I thought was as intellectual as I has proved to me that he is just and ignoramus as all of you." Sandow said. "I will show that can beat someone like him." He said with disgust.

Marcus music came one and cheers broke out in the arena.

"**What do you think Marcus has to say about Sandow's words?"** Cole asked.

"**I don't think he cares."** King said.

Marcus stood in the ring as Sandow and they waited until the bell rang and they went into a grapple. Sandow took advantage by kicking Marcus in the stomach. Marcus bowed and Sandow hit him in the shoulders taking him down.

Marcus went down and as Sandow was going to elbow him, Marcus moved out the way. Sandow hit himself in the mat.

"**Oh that had to hurt."** Cole said.

Marcus got up and grabbed Sandow up into a supplex. Once on the ground Marcus did a knee breaker on Sandow. Marcus went to rebound in the ropes and as he came from a standing Sandow he kicked him in the head. Sandow went down. Marcus went for the pin.

1…2…3… and the match was over.

"**Marcus won."** Cole said.

"**I wonder if Sandow was meaning to do this."** King said.

Marcus celebrated and went to the back.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

"Good job." Marcus looked up to see Axel standing there.

"Thanks." He said.

"Anyways we have a match against Kofi and R-Truth next week." Axel said.

"Alright." Marcus "You don't have a match today?" he asked.

"No I wasn't that lucky." Axel said.

"Where's my sister in law?" he asked.

"Locker room." Axel answers with a smile.

"So did you make AJ Lee cry?" Axel asked.

"No, why would I?" Marcus asked. Axel shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't maybe because you don't like her." Marcus glared at him.

"Only because I don't like her doesn't mean I would make her cry." Marcus said defending himself.

"Chill just asking because I heard you were the last one to talk to her."

Marcus remembered that.

"I do remember I asked her what was wrong and she sent me to hell." Marcus said.

"How did you ask her?" Axel asked.

"Like I ask you, she was already trying to cry so it was not my fault." Marcus said walking away from Axel.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_** I hope you guys like this chapter. Review. **


	2. Attitude

**Prince Charming Is Real **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, K00kieDookie and ILoveAnime89 for**_** their review.**

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Marcus and Axel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

**Prince Charming Is Real **

**Chapter 2: Attitude **

_Marcus Hotel Room _

Marcus laid in his bed when his thoughts went back to AJ. She had wanted to start crying. He knew he wasn't the problem; he had always talked to her that way.

"She's crazy Marcus." He said to himself and went to sleep.

#

_In Another Place_

AJ was crying silently under the covers. She couldn't believe Vickie's words, she knew some of her actions were going to come back and bite her in the ass but this was too much. She wanted that title and she couldn't get a shot at it because of Vickie.

'_I can't give up.'_ her mind told her. She had not worked hard and long to get where she was. But as everything of the night passed through her mind the one picture that stood out the most was when Marcus asked her if she was okay.

"He just wants to bug you." She said to no one and turned to fall asleep.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Monday Night Raw, I am Michael Cole with my broadcast partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler and man do we have a show tonight."** Cole said.

"**That's right we have a huge tag team match between Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston and R-Truth vs. Marcus and Axel and I can tell you is going to be a tough match."** King said.

"**It should be Marcus and Axel have made it clear that they want the tag title in their possession."** Cole said.

"**We'll see if they can match in the non-title match tonight."** King said.

"**But remember if they win they get a chance at the title at Summer-Slam."** Cole said.

#

_Backstage _

AJ walked the backstage area as she was not going to be in a match this week. She wanted to cry again but held it in. as she walked she saw Mickie James-Chase with Marcus standing with her. She listened a bit to their conversation.

"So, how are my niece and nephew?" Marcus asked with much calmness that it surprised AJ because he never heard him talk like that.

"They're fine." Mickie told him with a laugh. AJ could tell Mickie was very happy and the pregnancy helped her a lot. Many people seemed surprised she didn't retired when she found out and wondered why Axel hadn't told her to retire. But she heard from a few whispered that he said he wouldn't stop her from doing something she loved.

"Wow, they kicked." Marcus said and AJ saw him smile and it was a real smile not a smirk and it surprised her on how handsome he looked like that.

Marcus turned and saw AJ standing there and he glared his way.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded. AJ snapped out of her thoughts like a scare kitten and her eyes were wide like.

"Nothing." she squeaked. Mickie looked at her with a bit of kindness something AJ hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Hello AJ, how you been?" she asked.

"Good." AJ replied.

"Great, well we'll see you some other time." Mickie said and pulled Marcus with her. AJ wondered what the relationship between Mickie and Marcus was since she only knew he was friends with Axel but not how close of a friendship they had. But they acted really close as if he was something. She didn't want to say anything. No she knew not to say anything it was just nice to see him smile like that.

What she didn't know was that someone was thinking the same thing as her and was planning on making Marcus's life a bit miserable.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Kofi Kingston & R-Truth vs. Marcus Blake and Axel Chase_

"**We're back to our most exciting tag-team match of the night."** Cole said.

"**That's right Cole and man I can't wait for the action to begin."** King said.

Kofi and R-Truth came out to cheers of the crowd and they went into the ring to wait for their opponents. Marcus and Axel came to cheers as well. Axel and Marcus were pretty huge and were pretty much power houses in the ring. So this match was going to be brutal.

Axel was going to start first against R-Truth. The bell rang and they went into a lock-up. R-Truth tried to get him up but Axel reversed and threw him into a half supplex. Axel got up grabbed his leg and did a leg breaker on him. He grabbed R-Truth and threw him into their corner before he tagged in Marcus.

They got R-Truth into a double supplex before Marcus went for an early pin.

1…2… and R-Truth kicked out. Marcus stood him up and R-Truth was able to get him off him and went to tag in Kofi who went to the top rope and jumped on Marcus but he caught him in mid-air.

"**Look at the strength of Marcus." **Cole said.

"**He is one of our strongest superstars."** King said.** "But man look at that; oh… that has to hurt." **King said as Marcus put Kofi down in a power-bomb. He went for another pin.

1...2… and Kofi kicked out. Marcus got up and before he could hit Kofi he moved out of the way and got up and did a fly kick on Marcus. Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise and hit Marcus with it. He went for the pin.

1…2 and Marcus kicked out. Kofi got a bit distracted and Marcus got him into a cradle pin.

1…and Kofi kicked out.

"**Wow, did you expect that King."** Cole said.

"**No I didn't."** King said.

Kofi and Marcus went to tag in their partners and R-Truth and Axel went at each other. Axel went into shoulder blocks and threw him down. It seemed the four competitors got into the ring and went at it.

"**The ref has to get control of the match."** Cole said.

"**I think this is great."** King said.

The ref was able to get them in their corners and Marcus and Kofi were in the ring. Marcus went after him and Kofi jumped out of the way and as Marcus came back he spun and kicked him. He was going for another Trouble in Paradise but Marcus rolled out of the way. Marcus got up and went for a spear. He went for the pin and Axel went to take down R-Truth from the ring.

1…2…3… and the match was over.

"**Did you see those moves?"** King said.

"**Yes, I did it also means that Marcus and Axel have won a shot at the tag team titles."** Cole said.

"**That's right and a win against the tag champions helps a lot for their Championship match at Summer-Slam."** King said.

Marcus and Axel celebrated in the ring.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Marcus and Axel walked the backstage area and Mickie met them there.

"Nice win guys." She said. Axel hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks." Axel said.

"So, Mar…" she didn't get to finish as they saw a cat-fight break out there.

"What in the world?" Axel said.

"Cat-Fight." Marcus said with glee.

They went to see the fight trying to break it off. Axel was protecting Mickie for any unsuspecting hits. Marcus was shocked to see none other than AJ and Aksana rolling on the floor. Marcus really didn't know what got in him and grabbed AJ by the waist pulling her out of the cat fight. Dolph Ziggler came and grabbed Aksana.

"You won't get my boyfriend Dolph, no more." Aksana screamed.

"I don't want him." AJ said.

"Really are you sure, I am the show-off after all." Ziggler said.

"Leave and take your little girlfriend with you." Marcus said.

"What are you interested in that lunatic now." Dolph said. Marcus pulled AJ behind him and got up to Dolph's face.

"I didn't think a man needed to hide behind his woman but it seems you do." Marcus said.

"Well it seems you four want to prove a point." Vickie said with a laugh, she got really close to AJ. "Well it seems you got another boy toy to play with didn't you AJ it didn't take long."

Marcus grabbed Vickie shoulder and looked her in the eye with a terrifying glare that made her look another way.

"I. AM. NOT. . TOY." he said. "Or anything for that matter." He grit out. "I am not like the man you have been or have you forgotten that this platinum blond used to be your boy toy."

"Excuse me; how dare you?" Vickie said.

"Not so nice when people assume things about you, right Vickie." Marcus said.

"You plan on playing that way fine, next we on Raw it will be you and AJ versus Dolph and Aksana." Vickie said. "You will regret messing with me."

"Ha ha…" Dolph laughed. "I guess I'll see you out there."

Marcus looked they way and glared. AJ was pretty shock, did the guy that hated her guts with a passion just saved her from three of the people that didn't like her at all.

"You better bring your game next week because I don't play games AJ." He said and walked away with Axel and Mickie.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Now guys don't think because Marcus helped her here that he is going to like her this soon, trust me Marcus is a hard cookie to crack. Review.**


	3. Bad Interpretations

**Prince Charming Is Real **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll**_** for the reviews. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Marcus, Axel and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Prince Charming Is Real **

**Chapter 3: Bad Interpretations **

Vickie was pissed; she couldn't believe that Marcus would talk to her like that. Sure he was known to be rude but she was going to destroy him and how better way to do it than making his life miserable, she had broken up John and Candice for something she was completely wrong, and now she was going to destroy a happy marriage.

"Oh you have no idea what I have planned." Vickie said to no one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Axel's Home _

"I think she is going to be planning something." Marcus told Axel.

"That woman has something always planned, she unintentially broke up Candice and John." Axel said.

"They did get back together." Marcus said.

"Yeah, but it was pretty painful." Mickie said all of a sudden. Marcus turned to see his sister-in-law.

"When are you going to burst?" Marcus asked. Mickie laughed.

"Soon, you and Axel worry too much." Mickie said.

"Hey they're going to be the first children in the family." Marcus said.

"That and my Mom really wants to be a Grandmother." Axel said.

"I think I noticed with the nursery already full at its peak with baby clothes and things." Mickie said with a smile.

"We're going to have to wait and see what Vickie has planned." Axel said.

"I just really hope she looks stupid." Marcus said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with my broadcast partner Larry 'The King' Lawler."** Cole said. **"Tonight we have an explosive show for you." **

"**That's right Cole and one of them is a Mix-Tag Team Match that has people talking."** King said.

"**I don't know why Marcus had to get involve with that nut-so."** Cole said.

"**Oh, Cole don't be mean plus he had a good reason he was trying to be nice."** King said. Cole raised an eye-brow.

"**Marcus nice right."** Cole said.

#

Marcus was dressed and ready for the match he was looking for AJ Lee. He walked the backstage area trying to find her.

"She better not back-out." He whispered under his breath.

He found AJ stretching.

"AJ." He said and she jumped and turned to look at him.

"Marcus." She said.

"No-shit, we have our match next and we need to get to the gorilla." Marcus said.

"Okay." She said.

"Good, you better have your game on tonight." Marcus said.

"I do." AJ said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match 1: Marcus & AJ Lee vs. Dolph Ziggler and Aksana _

"**Well we're into this bout coming on."** King said.

"**I still say that Marcus should not have gotten involved."** Cole said.

"**Hey AJ was being bullied by Aksana for something that happen almost a year ago."** King said.

"**Well you can't say that she didn't deserve it."** Cole said.

"**I'm not saying she is an innocent victim."** King said.

Dolph and Aksana came out and got boos out of the crowd. They waited in the ring before Marcus and AJ came out to cheers.

"**Marcus doesn't seem happy."** King said.

"**When is he ever happy?"** Cole said.

Marcus helped AJ get in and they waited for the bell to ring. AJ and Aksana were going to be the first ones to begin the match.

"**The Divas will be in action first."** King said.

The bell rang and they went into a grapple hold and they reversed it a few times before Aksana let go and grabbed AJ's hair and threw her to the other side of the ring. She began to punch her a few times. AJ tried to block until she could raise her leg and kicked her off.

Marcus was looking from the sides and he was not exactly impressed. Since Aksana was able to get AJ on the turnbuckle and was kicking her until the ref got her off. AJ looked his way and he touched a finger to his forehead telling her to get her head in the game.

Akasana was going to go back at AJ when she raised her legs and kicked her away before getting on top of the ropes and doing a leg drop from the top rope. She went for an early pin.

1… and Aksana kicked out.

"**That was close."** King said.

She got AJ off her and went to tag in Dolph. Dolph was going to get AJ, but Marcus tagged himself in.

"**That was a tag."** Cole said.

Marcus looked at Dolph and they went into a grapple hold and Marcus did a side grapple getting him to the ground. Marcus got Dolph in a hammer hold before he got up and kicked Dolph in the ground all around.

Marcus got him up and did an upper cut before he threw him into the turnbuckle but was reversed. Dolph went after him and Marcus hit him with an elbow. The girls were cheering each of their tag team partners on. Marcus grabbed Dolph and rebounded him in the ropes before giving him a Big Boot to the face, he went for the pin.

1…2… and Aksana went in to break the pin. The ref backed her up.

"**Hey she can't do that."** Cole said.

Marcus backed up and they didn't know what was coming. He motioned for AJ to come in and take down Aksana before he went for his finisher. He speared Dolph down and went for a pin.

1...2...3… and the match was over.

"**Marcus and AJ won."** King said. Marcus was celebrating before AJ did something that shocked a lot of the fans. She hugged Marcus. He looked down at her in surprise. He let her but it was like whatever.

What he didn't expect was for someone to ruin the moment. Vickie came out with the microphone just as Aksana and Dolph had gone backstage.

"**What is Vickie doing out here?"** Cole asked.

"**I don't know."** King said.

"Well Marcus it seems you got another female fan." Vickie said.

Marcus looked at her weird, just as some of the female fans were screaming.

"Oh, you don't seem to understand anything." She said.

"**What is Vickie talking about?"** King said.

"Now I have some evidence that you are messing with your so called best friend Axel." She said. Marcus rolled his eyes. AJ looked at Vickie and wondered. "Show the evidence."

_**In The Screen **_

_**Mickie was standing there with her usual smile. It got brighter as she saw Marcus come and he took her to the hotel room where he closed the door and out the Do Not Disturb sign.**_

"See and you call yourself his best friend." Vickie said. Marcus tried to hold in his laughter. What she didn't know was that family had been in that hotel room, not only him but Axel and Maureen. "Messing with his wife." Marcus had grabbed the microphone before he did anything else.

"You seriously need to get your facts together." Marcus said.

"I have proof." Vickie said.

"Of, what Mickie and I going inside a hotel room?" Marcus said. "Now if I recall that room number also happened to be Axel's so I was in their room."

"See you admit it." Vickie said.

"Yeah, I was in their room just like Axel was inside." Marcus said.

"What, no he wasn't." Vickie said. "You just want to make yourself look good." Vickie said.

"No I am not, you on the other hand are making yourself look like a fool, and did you not have fun destroying the relationship you did last time you did this?" Marcus asked.

"I didn't break anything I was showing the truth." Vickie said but she didn't seem so sure.

"If you're trying to break Axel and Mickie with me you're making a huge mistake and you are just going to look foolish." Marcus said. AJ and He walked up the ramp and Marcus glared at her and she backed away but got her even angrier.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

"That was a great match Marcus and sorry about the Vickie thing." AJ told him.

"You didn't say anything you have nothing to be sorry for." Marcus said.

"But…" Marcus stopped her by putting a hand up.

"Don't worry about it." he said and walked away. He didn't notice the blush in AJ's cheeks.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BRAEK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the chapter Review.**


End file.
